


the only girl i ever loved

by syrupwit



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Other, Post Episode 33, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akio's starter harem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the only girl i ever loved

It takes a while to occur to him, the idea of the three of them together. Akio prefers to confine his attentions to one subject at a time. It's easier, and easier to explain. They leave him with glassy eyes and flushed cheeks, walking unsteadily or with too much purpose; and it's easy, easy, he's a lover, of course he'd make them feel like this. But two is too much at once. Unless they were wrapped up in the other, at least one would see what he's really like. And Akio -- in private at least, when it's for his own pleasure -- he doesn't want their eyes on anyone but him.

He calls them both up to his room after dinner. Anthy pretends she doesn't know what's going to happen. That's easier too, slipping out of her body like she's changing her dress. Preparing for another role. Utena gasps when he kisses Anthy, but otherwise doesn't comment. Perhaps she doesn't understand.

He takes her first, then Anthy. Afterwards, Anthy has to clean them up. He's gone to bed, or gone out; in their beds in their pajamas with the lights out, it could be any other night. 

"Say, that seemed a little rough, Himemiya. Was he hurting you?"

Utena's pupils are unfocused, and she's moving slow, shifting dreamily in her blankets. She hasn't said a word about brothers or sisters. She hasn't said a word about magic, either, the stars or the room or Anthy's dress. In fifteen minutes it'll wear off and she'll be fine. She'll chatter about sports or tomorrow's dinner until she starts yawning and suddenly drops off. Then in the morning she'll get up late, and Anthy will make shaved ice for breakfast and everything will be normal. 

Until tomorrow night, or the next night, or next week. Until he decides he wants to do this again.

"Are you all right? You want me to talk to him?" Utena is propped up on her elbow, studying Anthy. She reaches out --

Bile rises in Anthy's throat, but she takes Utena's hand. It feels the same. Her hand is warm and just the right size, and the way she's looking at Anthy is serious and too kind, even under the Akio haze. Anthy used to hate it when she looked at her like that. She still does, a little, but for different reasons.

"No, it's fine," Anthy lies. "I like it that way." It should be gratifying to see Utena blush. Instead, it just leaves her feeling sick. 

She only hopes he doesn't make them touch each other next time.

**Author's Note:**

> just finished this ep and fuck my life. wrote this to cope. (lol.)
> 
> i would go for a more surreal style, but...
> 
> (feel free to explain how this is completely wrong and misreads everything)


End file.
